Currently, with the rapid development of display panels, Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) have become the trend of the display panel industry in the future with their high contrast and low power consumption.
The conventional OLED pixel circuit has a 2T1C driving structure, but due to the instability of a driving transistor, a threshold voltage and a mobility of the driving transistor need to be compensated. Generally, the threshold voltage may be compensated by internal compensation or external compensation, but no matter whether it is compensated by the internal compensation or the external compensation, it is very difficult to perform threshold voltage compensation and mobility compensation for the driving transistor at the same time since it is difficult to measure the mobility of the driving transistor, and the mobility of the driving transistor usually can only be measured by using a complex circuit structure or a complex control timing.